


You're the One

by LadyDarling



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Gentle Sex, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: Terra and Vanitas share a tender moment.





	You're the One

Rain beat down on the second floor glass windows. The brunette, unable to sleep, sat up and stared out at the bleak sky. Monochrome, gray, empty. This was a first for the Land of Departure, it rarely looked like this. He noticed a boy standing in the midst of it all, completely bare. He was staring up at the cloudy sky, his black hair clung to his face and back of his neck. 

 

Terra looked at the empty spot beside him. Shaking his head with a sigh,  _ “That kid…”  _ He threw the blanket off of himself, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he stood. He looked at a small velvet box on his bedside table.  _ “Maybe it's a sign.”  _ He went to the door of his bedroom but was immediately stopped by a wet body. Naked arms snaked around his waist. Terra sighed, resting a hand on the cold skin, “Something’s the matter isn't it?” 

 

The boy buried his face in his back, shaking his head. Vanitas only got like this when he was upset by something, or someone. Terra shifted so he could face the wet and naked boy. He tilted his head up, his golden eyes puffy and red. Terra cupped his cold cheek, placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

 

Also immediately Vanitas pulled away. “We can't keep doing this forever. So this should be the last time.” Terra blinked, confused, “What do you mean Vanitas?” “I mean this needs to cease. I,” he made a fist, lowering his head so the brunette couldn't see his face, “I don't want to just be a thing to you anymore. I need something...more...I-I think…” 

 

Sighing, Terra gently grasped the boy's shoulders, “You're such an idiot.” He shoved the boy on the bed, immediately pinning him down before he could get up. “H-Hey--!” Terra silenced him with a kiss. Vanitas didn't return it, yet he didn't refuse it.

 

Terra broke the kiss, he could see the faint blush forming across the boy's face. “I hate you…,” the boy muttered. “Uh-huh.” Terra lowered his sleeping pants, allowing his cock to be freed. Vanitas turned his head away, the blush darkening. Terra chuckled, spreading the boy's legs slightly to get a better angle. 

 

“Just hurry up already idiot! I can handle it!” Shrugging, Terra shoved his length into the small body. Vanitas whined, tears stung the corners of his eyes. Terra turned the boy's head to face him, he kissed him again. Terra slowly rocked into the body, Vanitas moaned into the kiss.  _ “He's cute when he acts like he doesn't like it, heh can't wait to see his reaction when I ask him.”  _

 

His thrusts increased, eventually Vanitas relaxed and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. A few more gentle thrusts was enough to bring the boy to climax. Terra chuckled, pulling himself out of the boy. Vanitas gave him a perplexed look, “You haven't came yet.” “I know, I wanted to please you.” Vanitas blinked wildly, “Me? Why?” Terra answered him with a kiss to the lips. Vanitas jerked away. 

 

“Close your eyes.” “Why?” “Just do it for me, please.” Vanitas sighed and closed his eyes, “ Happy? Now what?” Terra leaned over to grab the velvet box. He opened it and took out a small ring, perfect for the boy's finger size, it was silver with a diamond in the center. He held the boy's hand and slowly slid the ring on his finger, the boy jerked slightly. 

 

Terra sat back and smiled, “Open your eyes.” Vanitas opened them and his jaw immediately dropped. Terra chuckled and held his hand, “Vanitas, will you marry me?” Vanitas stared up at him, tears streaming down his cheeks. Terra took his silence as a yes. He cupped his cheek, wiping away a tear with his thumb. Vanitas rested a hand on top of his, closing his eyes with a smile. 

 

“I love you.” Vanitas opened his eyes and smiled more, “I love you.” Terra returned the smile, placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be a good stray from all the hard fucking and fetishism of all the other stories. Let me know what you think of this cute, warm side of my writing in the comments!


End file.
